The Snake (a KuroshitsujiBlack Butler Oc Story)
by sordid.peanut
Summary: Limbs, organs, and other body parts of children have been turning up around London. Ciel is sent to find to the killer, but he is not alone on this case. Moira Pennington, the Queen's Snake, is asked by Her Majesty to asist Ciel on the case. Cunning and sly, with a past even worse than Ciel's, she tangles him into her clutches. Will they be able to work together?
1. Chapter 1

A light knock on the door interrupts Ciel's quiet atmosphere. He lifts his gaze as his butler, Sebastian, opens the door with a tray containing tea, a slice of chocolate tart, and the day's mail along with a letter opener.

"Your tea, my lord," Sebastian says in an alluring tone. Ciel takes notice of an envelope closed with a royal seal. He slices through the envelope with the letter opener and takes out the parchment covered in neat handwriting.

 _Dearest Lord Phantomhive,_

 _I am writing to enlist your help in yet another case, although, unlike so many before, you will not be alone. I've recruited my other agent, the Countess of Pennington, to assist you. Bodies of children have been turning up with their limbs missing, some are still alive; I request that you and the Countess investigate and kill the murderer. You may have doubts, however I am certain you will both behave as allies._

 _Warm regards,_

 _Queen Victoria_

"Sebastian, prepare a carriage," Ciel commands.

"If I may ask, where are we going?" his butler replies.

"Pennington Manor."

"Have you gathered the information on Moira Pennington?" Ciel asks Sebastian, as they travel to the Pennington estate.

"Yes, my lord. Two years ago, at 11:23 am on her thirteenth birthday, Moira Pennington's twin sister massacred everyone in the house. There were no survivors. Clara Devitt, the head cook, was out buying the remaining ingredients for the feast that was to be held that evening. The butler, Samuel Ashmore, had taken Moira out shopping for a new dress to be worn that night at the ball that was to take place. Moira took over the family's company, Pennon Company, and is the current head of the Pennington household. She was nicknamed "The Queen's Snake" last year when she successfully caught Dr. Neill Cream," Sebastian says. Ciel nods, taking in all the information.

"My lady! A letter has arrived from Her Majesty!" Moira's maid, Flora, bursts into the Drawing Room, holding an envelope fastened with the royal stamp. Moira sighs, her new maid was starting to get on her nerves.

"Flora, how many times must I ask you to knock before you enter, as well as walking in your mistress' presence?" she says, stroking the head of her friend draped around her shoulders, Basil. Flora's shoulders tense as her eyesight lands on the snake being caressed by the Countess.

"Yes, ma'am," she says—unsteadily handing over the letter to her mistress.

"What is wrong now? Your hands are shaking like leaves," Moira inquires—a small smirk planted upon her graceful features.

"N-Nothing, my lady," Flora says, bowing before speed walking out of the room. Basil hisses in Moira's ear.

"Yes, my love, she does indeed seem unworthy of being a servant of the Pennington household. However she seems to get work done when I'm not around," she muses, gazing out the window. The bright sunshine winks at her—its brilliant rays shining though the wall-to-ceiling windows and onto the navy walls.

"Isn't it silly?" Moira asks her companion. "That people bask and frolic in the scorching sun? Yet they miss the majesty of the night? Its regal atmosphere?" Basil hisses, agreeing with his friend. Samuel, the butler, interrupts a few blissful moments of silence.

"My lady, the Earl Phantomhive and his butler have come. They await your presence in the Music Room," he says, bowing. Moira nods, standing up and brushing off invisible specs of dust from her dress.

"Thank you, Samuel. Please inform Clara to fix a teapot of peach tea and a plate of lavender cookies for our guests," she says as she exits the Lady's Room. Her footsteps mix with Samuel's as they walk through the halls. Basil readjusts himself around Moira's arms hugging him to her chest.

Two pairs of eyes land on Moira as Samuel opens the door to the Music Room. The Pennington butler then departs to oversee dinner preparations.

"Welcome, Ciel Phantomhive, to my home. This must be Sebastian, an honor to meet you both," Moira says, offering her hand for Ciel to shake. However the young earl is too shocked by the snake draped around her to do anything.

"I'm flattered, my lady," Sebastian replies, smirking at his master.

"Y-Yes," Ciel reluctantly grasps her hand in his own, shaking himself out of his stupor—still staring at Basil.

"It's impolite to stare, Earl Phantomhive," Moira chuckles. Ciel, ashamed of his uncharacteristic and undignified behavior, collects himself and nods. Sebastian hides a smirk behind his gloved hand.

"Shut up," Ciel snaps at his butler.

"Please, take a seat," Moira smirks, stroking the head of Basil.

"I assume you have already received the case details?" Ciel takes off his hat and sets it down on his lap as he sits down on the chair.

"Yes, everything seems to be in order," she replies, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Indeed. I must warn you though, this work is dangerous, let Seba—"

"No, just because I am a woman does not mean I am completely useless, Ciel Phantomhive," Moira shouts—Basil hisses sharply, making Ciel flinch.

"It was not my intention to offend you. I was merely trying to articulate that we should both try to stay out of harm's way and let Sebastian to the fighting," he says. Said man watches the scene play out.

"No need, I've been trained in all forms of combat and weaponry since I was young," Moira responds—Ciel raises his eyebrows.

Clara opens the door to the Music Room with a tray with two cups of steaming peach tea and a plates full of flower-shaped cookies with lavender petals and leaves decorating each cookie.

"Your refreshments and snacks, my lady," Clara sets the tray on the table adjacent to the chairs they were seated in.

"Thank you," Moira says, giving the cook a smile. She catches Ciel once again staring at Basil.

"I think he likes you, my love," Moira muses, kissing Basil's head and repositioning him comfortably around her shoulders. Ciel frowns, looking away.

"What will be our first move?" he asks, changing the subject. Moira watches a bird outside of the window as it settles into its nest, contemplating the many ways to begin the hunt for her prey.

"Let me take a look at the bodies, and then we shall begin," she says.


	2. Chapter 2

"Undertaker! Where are you?" Ciel yells as Sebastian holds open the door for him and Moira as they enter the shop. Candlelight dimly illuminates the room, giving it a dark aura. A jar of bone-shaped cookies sits adjacent to a model of a skeleton on a counter.

A muffled laugh fills the room—the three pairs of eyes observe as a man with grey hair and a scar running down his face exits a coffin from the other side of the room.

"You've come for the children, haven't you Moira Pennington?" he says as he steps out of the casket. Ciel glances between the Undertaker and Moira, looking a bit peeved that his informant didn't address his first yet confused at the same time. Had they known each other before then? Moira hesitates before replying.

"Ciel, who is this man?" she asks, turning to the young Earl—Sebastian smirks.

"My informant for cases," he replies. Undertaker rushes up to Ciel, grabbing his shoulders.

"You know what I want, my lord, give me prime laughter!" he exclaims, drooling.

Sebastian insists that the Countess and Earl stay outside until he deems it okay to come back in, assuring them that he would take care of it.

Moira and Ciel wait in silence outside, gathering odd looks from people as they pass by while they continue to stare at the shop in anticipation—both eager to get the information and quickly leave.

Not long after, a roaring laughter fills the air around them—Sebastian opens the door and invites them in again. The two nobles are met with the sight of the Undertaker leaning over a barrel, giggling like the Mad Hatter.

"You got what you wanted. Now, show us the bodies and their files," Ciel demands, wasting no time.

Undertaker takes out a dozen packets of the deceased, handing them to Ciel and Moira.

"The bodies were found in pieces, all of children. All limbs were removed—the open wounds were sown back up, you see. Some victims are still alive, doomed to spend the rest of their little lives without arms or legs. I pity them, really," he says, chuckling and pulling off the lids from a few coffins and showing them his guests.

Ciel and Sebastian analyze the bodies, taking note to the details of each of the victims

Moira skims over the information, passing the files to Ciel for him to look over. She curtsies to the Undertaker, thanks him for his help, and leads Sebastian and Ciel back to the carriage—much to their surprise.

"The victims were all children between the ages of 5 and 15, the body count has been raised to 23, a variety of children were affected. The limbs were surgically detached. Some were left alive, just without legs or arms, yet the wounds were stitched up. Perhaps we should compile a list of suspects with medical history? Doctors and those with training," she says as the carriage begins moving—Ciel nods, glancing at Sebastian.

"You know what to do," he orders.

"Yes, my lord," his butler says before opening the door of the carriage and jumping out, scaring the driver half to death.

Moira watches as the buildings turn to pastures filled with animals with boredom. The ride back to Pennington Manor passes silently. Ciel ever so often catches a glimpse of Moira, averting his eyes once she nearly catches him doing so.

What was her history with Her Majesty, why was she here. He was perfectly capable of completing the case alone. It wasn't very different from the others. Why did she assign him a helper? It was hardly customary.

"If you have something to say, I would be obliged to here it," Moira says, catching Ciel staring at her again. He blushes and looks out the window, scoffing.

"Nothing, my lady. I'm just thinking to myself," he replies, shooting down the thought.

"No, speak your mind."

Ciel glares—her bluntness was getting on his nerves.

"I was pondering why the Queen would give me someone to work with. It's a simple case, nothing significantly different than the others," he says.

"I requested to work with you," she says as the carriage stops, they had arrived at her manor.

"What—" he wasn't able to finish as she exits the vehicle, strolling up the steps to her home. Samuel opens the door for her as she strides up the final step. She had insisted that he stay at the manor to make sure her new maid didn't break anything. She knew Sebastian would keep her safe—even if he were Ciel's butler and not hers.

"Welcome home, Mistress," he greets. "And welcome back, my lord." He takes their coats and headpieces. A large dark green snake speeds toward Moira as she laughs, hugging her friend in her loving arms. Ciel watches with slight disgust. How could she have a snake for a pet?

"My dearest, Basil! Oh! How I've missed you so," she exclaims. Basil hisses affectionately, kissing her cheek with his tongue.

"He missed you, even if you were only gone for half an hour. He wailed and hissed, curling up in the sheets of your bed. I daresay it got in the way of my work," Samuel says, chuckling.

"Indeed," Moira replies, a bit too busy hugging her pet to give a proper response.

"Ahem," Ciel huffs.

"Yes, right. Samuel, meet us in the Sitting Room nearest the Entrance Hall, please bring the passion fruit tea," Moira says, leading Ciel through the halls to the Sitting Room. They pass many paintings of Moira and her twin sister, Ella.

"Sit, if you want," Moira says as they enter the room, taking a seat in the black leather armchair near the window and crossing her legs casually, stroking Basil's head fondly—Ciel sits on the chair across from her, wary of the serpent.

"What shall we do next?" she asks.

"I was thinking along the lines of a party, inviting all the suspects. Possibly next Thursday, before the season ends at least," he replies, thinking.

"I'll host it, if you did then they would know you were on a case," she adds. Ciel nods, agreeing. The doors open as Samuel enters, bowing before bringing their tea tray.

"Samuel, please cancel all my Thursday appointments for next week, we're having a dance.


End file.
